Rain Child
by The last of the forgotten
Summary: When Harry finds Grima Wormtongue from Middle Earth, nothing much should happen right? Wrong. Dead wrong. Features backstabbing Ron and Hermione and quiet/powerful Harry. Yes this is slash.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Rain Child  
Author: The last of the forgotten  
Sum: Grima gets transported to the Hp world, joy and meets the angsty lonely powerful Boy-Who-Lived, will be slash later on.  
Disc: don't own, don't sue me, thier Jk's and Tolkien's

Chapter One

Grima scowled at the mirror image of himself. It was odd to look at one's self so much. Turning away from the face that he knew so well, Grima sat down at his large desk. Picking up a letter that he had written, Grima sighed and looked at the potriat of his love, Eowyn. So fair and beautiful, unlike him, how could anyone love a man such as him? Grima thought that he wasn't that bad looking, but then agian he could see why no one would wish to love him. Running a reverent hand over the picture, Grima stood not noticing the black cloud forming above him.

Then, Grima felt a sensation that was quite different then anything he felt. He felt like he was being sucked up and trying to grab onto anything at all, Grima was only able to get his large black journal. Feeling like he was on some wild ride, Grima was at last dropped down into a soft bed of moss. Looking around himself, Grima noticed that he was in a forest of some kind. A dark forest that seemed deviod of noise and held a slight eerie feeling. Careful of making a sound, Grima noticed that it was light wherever he was. Standing, Grima brought his black robes closer around himself, when he heard a voice.

"Hermione, I don't see why we have to go this far, I mean Potter's not going to follow us. Spoilt brat that he is."

"Ronald, I just want to be on the safe side."

Grima frowned, but, quickly hid behind a tree, when the two people began to discuss things and was always referring to a boy name Potter or something. Listening into the conversation, Grima thought of following them out. _That is not a bad idea...hmm but how to keep going without alerting them? _Grima thought. Following them silently, Grima wondered who this Potter boy was, what had he done to earn this and why? Careful of not making a sound, Grima caught sight of flaming red hair and a bushy brown hair.

When they had made it out of the forest, Grima kept into the shadows and watched as they walked toward the enchanted castle. Oddly, Grima could see it and it was breath taking for him. Grima allowed an awed gasp slip out and then masked his emotions quickly. Then he noticed a young boy emerge from the forest. He was thin and pale of skin without blemish or stain on the face except for an odd shaped scar on his forehead. He had emeralde eyes, and if it weren't for the fact that Grima was in the shadow's he would have thought that the boy had spotted him, catching, and peircing his soul with those jaded emeralde eyes. He had a mop of black hair that seemed to flow like a black river down his back. Running a pale thin hand through his hair, the boy murmered,

"Is it to much to ask for truthful friends rather than traitoris snakes in the mask's of noble lions?"

Grima wondered what this criptic remark meant and accidently walked forward and into the light. The boy turned slightly and held out a stick. Grima raised a brow and said,

"Why are you pointing a stick at me?"

The boy blinked and lowered the stick slightly and said,

"It's not a stick, it's a wand. What are you doing here on Hogwarts ground Muggle?"

Grima blinked and said,

"What's a muggle?"

The boy blinked and said,

"Non magic folk...can you see the castle?"

Grima nodded and stepped foward toward the boy and said,

"What did you mean by that remark?"

The boy looked at him with a slightly bitter smile and looked up into the darkening sky and said,

"Follow me and I will tell you."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Rain Child  
Author: The last of the forgotten  
Sum: Grima gets transported to the Hp world, joy and meets the angsty lonely powerful Boy-Who-Lived, will be slash later on.  
Disc: don't own, don't sue me, thier Jk's and Tolkien's

Chapter Two

Grima followed the boy down toward a vast lake. While walking the boy began to hum a strange tune, Grima blinked and wondered what on earth that tune was. The boy seemed to move like a Nuzgal, hardly making a noise while walking through leaves and sticks. Grima winced when he stepped on a stick, the noise sounded like a clap of thunder in the eerie silence.

Reaching the black murky waters of the lake, the boy looked out and said,

"Once long ago there was an evil wizard by the name of Lord Voldermort. He was not always named Voldermort, but Tom Marvolo Riddle. 50 years ago, he started gathering followers to assist him in taking over the wizarding world and cleansing it of the muggles and muggle-born. This worked until fifteen years ago who went after a babe. The Potter family, to be specific. On the night of All Hallows Eve, he came to the home of James and Lily Potter. Killing James Potter first, Voldermort made his way to the others. He would have spared Lily, but Lily did something that not every mother would do, she sacrificed herself for her only son. Killing Lily, Voldermort turned his wand apon the son, and with the Killing Curse sent to him, Voldermort felt that he would win. But alas, the curse backfired and made Voldermort nothing more than a spirit to roam the lands till two years ago, a faithful follower found him and helped him regain some health back. Then a year later, he was brought back by the bone of an unwilling father, the flesh of a willing servant, and the blood of an enemy. Lord Voldermort was brought forth once more to cleanse the world of what the Pure bloods consider scum. The boy who lived has to fight and be the protecter to not only the wizarding world, but also the muggle world."

Grima looked at the boy and realition dawned on him. The boy turned slightly and said with a slightly bitter tone,

"Yes I am the boy-who-lived and my name is Harry Potter. Ironic that the only people you trust is the people who will stab you in the back with the sharpest knife they find."

Grima nodded and said,

"I am Grima son of-"

"Please, none of that, I do not care if you are a pureblood or not, just a last name if you will."

Harry said with a slight smile ghosting his face. Grima blinked and looked around himself, thinking _This world is far different, a troubled youth to slay a man, I wonder if it would so easy to take over this place and insert myself into power or rather Saurman? Hmm this will be interesting._ Harry looked at him, and wandered over to a large rock. Sitting with a slight sigh, Harry motioned for Grima to come and sit with him. Grima walked over and looked out and around himself, then he noticed something. It was a large tentical and it was steadily wrapping around Harry's ankle. Grima blinked and watched as it tugged on Harry's ankle.

Blinking, Grima watched as the boy simply tugged back. Harry looked up and removed his glasses, robe, shirt, and tie. Grima could not help but stare at the many slash marks on ivory skin. Harry tugged once more and felt himself hurled into the lake. Grima stood with a shout,

"HARRY!"

As if the boy had heard him, Harry surfaced with a slight chuckle and said,

"Yes Grima? Is there something you want?"

"What the, how? What?"

"The gaint squid is a rather playful creature."

Harry was suddenly under the water and resurfaced sputtering and walked out of the water while chuckling softly.

"I think it is time to go in and get you something to eat."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Rain Child  
Author: The last of the forgotten  
Sum: Grima gets transported to the Hp world, joy and meets the angsty lonely powerful Boy-Who-Lived, will be slash later on.  
Disc: don't own, don't sue me, thier Jk's and Tolkien's

Chapter Three

Harry sighed as he casted drying spells on himself. This new one would prove interesting, for he if could see Hogwarts and not be a wizard, then that could mean something. But then he could also be a squib, Harry sighed and looked at the man beside him. He was not very tall, taller than Harry, but still not that tall. He had stringy black hair that reminded him of Snape, pale of skin and he had the oddest eyes Harry had ever seen. Looking away, Harry entered the Entrance Hall with a quiet sigh as he felt the welcome warmth Hogwarts always seemed to give him when he entered.

Grima blinked and looked around at the large hall, all of the stables could fit in here. The boy seemed to turn into a different person, where once was the dull look in emeralde eyes came a glow and a gentle fire. Straighting, Harry looked at Grima and walked to the large doors to the Great Hall. Looking at the many faces, Harry sighed and smiled brightly and said,

"Headmaster, we have a geust. I think it would be polite in allowing him a good meal as well as a warm bed to sleep in."

Albus Dumbledore smiled slightly and said with a twinkle in his eyes,

"Certianly, my boy, and who is our geust?"

Grima watched the man who was Headmaster of this school and could not help but think of Saurmon. The boy looked toward Grima, and motioned for him to walk near. Grima softly murmered,

"I am Grima Wormtongue and I thank you for the food and room."

-------

yes I know entirely too short, even for my taste, but alas, there will be longer ones XD have no fear! And please feel free to review and flame if you want -mutters-


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Rain Child  
Author: The last of the forgotten  
Sum: Grima gets transported to the Hp world, joy and meets the angst lonely powerful Boy-Who-Lived, will be slash later on.  
Disc: don't own, don't sue me, their Jk's and Tolkien's

Chapter Four

Grima sighed and looked out the window. He had been at Hogwarts for a week. A week of finding out that people could do magic, as well as that there seemed to be a tension through the entire school. He had found out many things about the boy. One thing was that he hardly was seen around the school. Grima frowned as he noticed a dark figure walking toward the forest.  
When a shadow fell across the opposite wall from him. Grima looked up to see a tall man with sallow skin and a large hooked nose. The man looked at Grima with piercing black eyes and said,

"Who are you and why are in this tower?"

Grima raised a brow and said,

"I am Grima Wormtongue, and why is it in any of your business of what I do?"

The man glared and sneered slightly. Looking out the window, the man softly murmered,

"Potter."

With that the man left quickly and Grima blinked, but looked out the window again. Watching the man go after Harry, Grima could not help but think that he looked like a large bat with his billowing robes.  
Grima watched as the man grab Harry's arm and seemed to be scolding him. Harry looked perfectly calm, which seemed infuriate the man. The man dragged Harry off toward the doors. Grima blinked and sighed as he left his little nook. Walking along the corridors, Grima heard voices,

"Idiot boy, thinking just because you're famous all the rules bend for whatever you want."

"Sir, I think that-"

"Shush Potter, we'll be seeing the Headmaster about this."

Grima blinked and turned the corner only to collide with Harry. Harry's soft groan was all that could be heard from underneath Grima. Grima tried to get up, failed and Harry seemed to be needing air. The man sneered and pulled Grima up, and then sneered at Harry. Harry sighed and stood, while standing Harry murmered,

"Sorry about that Grima…Professor Snape."

Before Snape had a chance to grab Harry's arm, Harry was already down the corridor and off to freedom. Snape growled and yelled,

"POTTER GET BACK HERE!"

When it was clear that he wasn't going to come back, Snape was quick in following Harry. Grima blinked and couldn't help but think about the way that Harry had felt under him. _Bad thoughts Wormtongue, bad. _Grima thought to himself while walking away.

------

Yeah took me long enough, Grima is starting to think yay!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Rain Child  
Author: The last of the forgotten  
Sum: Grima gets transported to the Hp world, joy and meets the angst lonely powerful Boy-Who-Lived, will be yaoi later on.  
Disc: don't own, don't sue me, their Jk's and Tolkien's

Chapter Five

Gasping for air, Harry leaned up against the wall. Looking around, Harry heard the hasty footsteps of his angry Professor. Ducking into a nearby classroom, Harry thanked Merlin that it was empty. Making sure to keep his breathing quiet, Harry felt the Professor's presence leave after seeing that he wasn't there.  
Grinning, Harry walked of the classroom only to be face to face with Grima, or rather chest to face. Looking up into the pale reptilian eyes, Harry blinked his own emerald ones and said,

"Eh."

Grima seemed to have an amused look about him. Harry raised a brow and tried to get past Grima. Grima seemed to have other ideas.

"Tell me why the man tried to take you to the Headmaster?"

"Well, it seems he didn't like the fact I was going out to the Forest…"

"Hmm, really? But why would you be going out at such a time as the night?"

"…"

Harry glanced away from the eyes that seemed to see into his soul. Feeling cold fingers under his chin, Harry looked up at Grima through half lidded eyes. Grima softly murmured,

"You have not answered my question."

"Should I answer you?"

Harry murmured softly with a slight movement had his chin away from the hands that seemed to be so cold yet so warm. _What am I thinking? The man could never like me, no all he wants is the fame…yet maybe.. _Harry thought sorrowfully, with just a sliver of hope. Grima quietly placed his hands under the small, fragile chin and said,

"I would like it if you did."

Harry stared into the eyes of the man he had been on his mind for many nights. The man who had kept him awake without even being there. Closing his eyes, Harry slightly leaned into the touch and murmured,

"I could not sleep."

--------

DUN DUN DUN! What could this mean for Grima? And Harry? Find out soon…..hopefully –shrinks away from knives- I mean yes a new chapter will be up and thanks to all you who reviewed!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Rain Child  
Author: The last of the forgotten  
Sum: Grima gets transported to the Hp world, joy and meets the angst lonely powerful Boy-Who-Lived, will be yaoi later on.  
Disc: don't own, don't sue me, their Jk's and Tolkien's

Chapter Six

Grima looked into the emerald eyes that haunted him when he closed his own reptilian eyes. Harry sighed and closed his dark eyes and said softly,

"I seem to be having dreams that won't allow me to sleep, yet sometimes it is just thoughts that will not rest."

Grima wondered who it was that Harry was talking about. Before he had a chance to ask, the man named Snape saw them and stalked toward them with a malicious glint in his eyes. Harry blinked slightly and quickly moved away. Snape glared and gripped Harry's arm hard and harshly said,

"Potter we will be seeing the Headmaster about this. 50 points from Gryffindor for your running away from a teacher."

Harry sighed but said nothing. Looking back at Grima once more, Harry sighed as he was harshly dragged away to the Headmaster. Grima however was left pondering on what Harry meant by what he said.

-------  
Yes I know, not near enough to what I want, but it'll have to do. There know then, I will update sometime sooner than what I did.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Rain Child  
Author: The last of the forgotten  
Sum: Grima gets transported to the Hp world, joy and meets the angst lonely powerful Boy-Who-Lived, will be yaoi later on.  
Disc: don't own, don't sue me, their Jk's and Tolkien's

Chapter Seven

Grima sighed as he walked along the corridors late in the evening. This seemed to be what he did most often after the students went to bed. Grima pursed his lips slightly and wondered what happened to young Harry. He hadn't seen much of the boy since the man called Snape had gotten him in trouble. And while he was alone, Grima had been thinking on what Harry had said. _I wonder what it is that Harry meant? He couldn't have meant me. _Grima thought with a slight frown.

Turning the corner, Grima sighed and continued walking pondering and not noticing the intense green eyes that followed his every move.

(Harry's Prov.)

I watched Grima walk along with that enduring frown on his face. Oh gods how I want to kiss that frown away. In the short time that I have gotten to know the man named Grima I found that I was interested in him. Then I watched him on many nights when I couldn't sleep and I started to feel more for him. Oh bloody hell something help me.

-----  
Yes I know that I hadn't posted in a while and I'm deeply sorry, but I got grounded, but I'm back. Thank you loyal readers for sticking with this odd story!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Rain Child  
Author: The last of the forgotten  
Sum: Grima gets transported to the Hp world, joy and meets the angst lonely powerful Boy-Who-Lived, will be yaoi later on.  
Disc: don't own, don't sue me, their Jk's and Tolkien's

Chapter Eight

Grima sighed as he sat beside the lake. His stay here was soon becoming annoying. He didn't see the boy often and also he needed to get back to his own home. _But is that what I truly want? If only I could talk to the boy, maybe if I could get him alone…but that is almost impossible now. _Grima thought with a frown. Sighing, Grima turned slightly only to see a pair of twin emerald eyes. Jumping slightly, Grima said gruffly,  
"Hello what is it that I could do for you."  
Harry smiled slightly at his gruff tone. Settling down near Grima, Harry said softly,  
"Nothing really, I felt like a walk and I saw you."  
Grima blinked and thought, _Really? _Harry looked up and said thoughtfully,  
"Mars is bright tonight."  
Grima blinked at that odd sentence. Harry smiled slightly and looked at Grima. Grima's reptilian eyes locked with emerald and like magic they were in a kiss.

Grima's arms wrapped around Harry's fragile form and Harry's own arms were around Grima's pale neck. Bringing Harry closer, Grima broke the kiss with a content sigh. Harry smirked slightly and said,  
"Very bright."  
"Hmm is that so."  
"Yes."  
"Why did you avoid me."  
"I was unsure whether or not you would accept it."  
Grima blinked and brought Harry's lips into a gentle and chaste kiss. Harry sighed in happiness and contentment. Grima smirked slightly and said,  
"Does that answer you're question."  
"Why yes it does."  
Harry said with a slight smile and snuggled closer to Grima. Grima stood with Harry in his arms and began to walk to Hogwarts and to his quarters.

-----  
YAY they finally kiss and possibly more –wiggles eyebrows suggestively- mwhahaha longer just for you JuM. –smirk-


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Rain Child  
Author: The last of the forgotten  
Sum: Grima gets transported to the Hp world, joy and meets the angst lonely powerful Boy-Who-Lived, will be yaoi later on.  
Disc: don't own, don't sue me, their Jk's and Tolkien's

Chapter Nine

Harry sighed as he snuggled close to Grima. They hadn't done anything, they had simply talked and kiss know and then. Grima's arm was secured around Harry's waist, and Harry could not help but feel safe and wanted.

"It's rather early to be up at this hour."

Grima said softly with a sleep voice. Harry smirked and said huskily,

"I'm sure it's never too early to be up at any time."

Grima chuckled slightly and pulled Harry closer to him. Nuzzling Harry's neck, Grima smirked slightly at the way Harry's hair felt against his nose. Harry, currently, loved the attention that Grima was giving him. Grima said softly,

"Since you woke me up so early, I feel the need for a shower."

"Mind if I joined you?"

"Hmm…"

Harry smirked as he was led to one of the more fancier bathrooms.

Later…

"I wonder what everyone is doing?"

Grima asked Harry. Harry looked up briefly from his potions essay. Shrugging, Grima lightly picked up one of the books that Harry had recently added to his shelf filled with books. They had no idea that two people were trying to find out what Harry had been up to.

Bum Bum Bum! What could this mean for the two! Tune in next time for another addition of Rain Child! And thanks for the reviews! JuMiKu and others.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Rain Child  
Author: The last of the forgotten  
Sum: Grima gets transported to the Hp world, joy and meets the angst lonely powerful Boy-Who-Lived, will be yaoi later on.  
Disc: don't own, don't sue me, their Jk's and Tolkien's

Chapter Ten

Grima chuckled as he watched his lover at dinner. Harry looked like he just wanted to leave and go somewhere else. Grima had been looking up everything about Harry's world ever since they had gotten together. Harry helped him out sometimes, if he wasn't doing homework or something or other. Standing, Grima excused himself from dinner to walk around for a while.  
Harry looked up and watched as Grima walked out of the Great Hall. Harry sighed and grumbled softly to himself. Ron looked at Harry with a confused expression and said,  
"Mate, why so glum?"  
Harry looked up and snapped,  
"It's nothing."  
Ron glared when Harry turned his head. Ron was exceedingly angry at the fact that Harry wouldn't tell him anything else anymore. He needed to know things, or else Dumbledore wouldn't train him and make him even more powerful than Harry. Harry nearly killed Ron when he thought that. Harry might not seem so powerful but he was. Harry thought grimly, _The Dursleys were good for one thing, for once. _

Flashback:

_Harry laid his head on his desk. It had been another troublesome day with the Dursleys and all he wanted to do was get away. Suppressing a thought about Sirius, Harry reached for his books and began to read them. He would show them all that he wasn't some little boy that couldn't do anything. He would become who he needed to be. Harry nodded grimly and went downstairs to go and help Dudley train. He would need to know some form of combat as well as getting a way to go to London for more books on different things._

Back to the Present:

Harry tuned out Hermione's lecture and stood with a sigh. He needed to find Grima or train. Walking out, Harry didn't notice the looks Hermione and Ron were giving him.

-----

Woot! Yes I am alive and will soon enough give a detailed account on his training the extent that he went to get powerful, even though he was already powerful. Review please!


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Rain Child  
Author: The last of the forgotten  
Sum: Grima gets transported to the Hp world, joy and meets the angst lonely powerful Boy-Who-Lived, will be yaoi later on.  
Disc: don't own, don't sue me, their Jk's and Tolkien's

Chapter Eleven

Harry sighed as he wondered the castle later that night. It was nearly time to leave to go to the Malfoy Manor. Why would he do this? Well you see during the summer something happened.  
_Flashback:_

Harry sighed as he laid down on his near broken down bed. Looking out the window, Harry saw an owl start to fly toward his window. It was a very regal owl and it held a rather heavy box. Sighing softly, Harry picked up the box and gave the owl a treat and watched it leave out of his rather small window.  
Opening up the letter that was attached to the box, Harry read, **Dear Lord Potter Black,  
The will of Sirius Black was read today and you will need to come and claim your title and money as well as things that Lord Black has left you.  
Sincerely,  
Head of Gringotts**

_ Harry blinked and sighed melancholy as he looked through the box. It was filled with many letters from his parents as well as Sirius. Blinking back the tears that wanted to flow, Harry stood and grabbed his coat and descended down into the living room.  
Upon entering the living room, Harry said softly to his aunt,  
"I'll be back soon enough, I have things that need to be taken care of."  
His aunt nodded slightly fearful of the fact that there were other wizards around. Harry sighed as he walked out of the rather perfect house. Silently nodding to Tonks, Harry signaled the Knight Bus.  
"Ello and welcome to the Knight Bus. Used for the stranded witch or wizard. I'm Sam Shink an I will be your helper today."  
Said Sam. Sam was a rather tall fellow with dark brown hair that fell around his face. He was, thankfully, pimple free. Unlike the other one. Harry smiled slightly and boarded the bus.  
"Where will you be headin?"  
Asked Sam.  
"Leaky Caldron."  
replied Harry. Sitting down on one of the many beds, Harry chuckled and felt the bus rocket toward the Caldron. Keeping his balance, Harry looked around and closed his eyes briefly.  
"Well well well, if it isn't Potter. What are you doing so far from home?"  
Came a very familiar drawl. Looking over at the person who had said that, Harry replied,  
"Not that it isn't any of your business, but I am on business. Why are you on here anyway Malfoy?"  
Lucius smirked coldly and said,  
"On business." _

_Harry chuckled softly and regarded Lucius with a look that made Dumbledore's seem friendly. Lucius tried not to squirm under the gaze that the emerald eyes seemed to see into his soul. Looking away finally, Harry sighed softly as he felt the bus stop at his destination. Standing, Harry raised a brow when he saw that Malfoy got off the bus as well. Paying, Harry sighed and walked off with Malfoy right behind him.  
Entering the pub, Harry walked on toward the entrance to the Alleyway. Silently the two made their way to Gringotts. Entering through the gold doors, Harry sighed once more and walked toward a regal Goblin.  
"Sir I was told to come here."  
Harry murmured respectively to the Goblin. The Goblin nodded and showed the two into a very nice looking room. Looking over at Lucius, Harry asked softly,  
"Will business eh?"  
"Indeed."  
The rest of the time was filled with signing papers and claiming and such. In the end, Lucius invited Harry over and still did every now and then._

End Flashback  
Harry sighed and felt Grima's arm go around his waist. Smiling, Harry snuggled close to his love and murmered,  
"In a minute I have to leave to go to the Malfoy manor."  
"Who are they?"  
"A very wealthy and powerful family."  
"Ahh."  
Grima said softly while nibbling on Harry's ear.

----  
Yeah not much of a cliff, but well there you go, longer and in due time to be posted –sighs- Sorry for the wait, I had all kinds of school things to do and yeah. –weak smile- review! XD or else.


End file.
